


For Those We Miss The Most

by 1lostone



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Diabetic Coma-inducing fluff, Eugene is a Trek fan, Family Feels, Gen, M/M, fluffy fluff that is fluffy, i blame jlm for everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 15:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9241859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1lostone/pseuds/1lostone
Summary: Rick is hurt unexpectedly and almost misses Christmas





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [April_Valentine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/April_Valentine/gifts).



> I hope you enjoy this bb!
> 
> ETA: fixing some typos my beta, **FoxyK** pointed out. Sorry about that!  <3.

Rick rested against the sign that advertised ‘ _The Newest  Homes with Renewable Energy from the Low 800’s_!’, absolutely, utterly exhausted. He pinched the top of his nose and ignored how much he just wanted to sleep, hitching the straps of his makeshift sled up over his shoulders.

The vehicle he’d found had run out of gas three miles ago. He’d had to rig a few things for a sled, but it worked well enough. Rick glanced down at his cargo and smiled.

God, he just wanted to be home.  Five miles.

_Five miles._

Rick knew that he had a lot to make up for.

He wasn’t enough of an asshole to think that a few gifts would make everything right, but he sure was willing to try.

If he didn’t get the lead out he’d miss Christmas. Poor Eric had faithfully kept their calendar so that the Alexandrianites would know what day it was. One of Deanna’s first gifts to him had been a watch that had the correct date on it. It had been a surreal moment in a  vast shitstorm of surreal moments, but Rick had not taken any chances with the watch or the watch’s battery. He checked it one more time. Yep. Still the 24th. For another hour or so anyway.

Unfortunately,  things hadn’t gone quite like Rick had planned.  

**< <<>>>**

 

It was supposed to be a just another run.

They’d slowly been scavenging the suburbs of DC, trying to avoid the city center for as long as they could. Unfortunately with the people at Hilltop, the Kingdom, Alexandria and even the few people who’d elected to remain at the Sanctuary after they’d cleared out Negan had picked clean everything close, so it was more and more vital that they go further out.

The first flecks of snow had been kind of nice. Rick hadn’t really had a chance to travel with Eugene too much, but he’d come a long way in the past few years. There had been Hank Williams and some David Allan Cole and of _course_ Willie. Rick would probably never tell him this, but Eugene had a surprisingly mellifluous voice.  They’d been singing loudly (and in Rick’s case, slightly off-key) with the windows cracked to let in fresh air, despite the swirling snow that occasionally blew in through the glass when it had happened.

A patch of black ice, an unstable bridge either from the wrecks or the bombs when they’d tried to contain this so long ago, and the truck Eugene had been driving had crashed.

Rick had woken up with a head streaming blood over his eye, a piece of jagged glass the size of his arm in his shoulder, and an absolutely _terrified_ Eugene.   The truck had crashed into the Potomac, and the nearly frozen water had caused Rick to pass out briefly again. He’d woken up when Eugene had yanked the glass out of his shoulder to cut the seatbelt, but in the eschewing escape, the two had gotten separated.  

The broken leg wasn’t particularly fun, nor was waking up coughing up what felt like seventy gallons of icy water.

Still, Rick _had_ woken up, and it had taken awhile to find a place to use for shelter. Well, relatively. He found that his leg wouldn’t bear his weight, so he managed to walk with a very awkward   _hopshuffledrag_ , careful not to slip on any ice. It had taken forever to drag himself up the embankment and onto the road.  

Rick knew that there was no way in fucking hell he would have been able to survive if his luck hadn’t changed with finding the slightly derelict-looking building. The old mom and pop store had been boarded up, and situated so that people obviously didn’t know what they’d overlooked in their scavenging. The front part of the store had looked empty, with telling blood stains on the floor.  Shelves were dusty and knocked over. There was a small office in the back, where whoever had owned the shop had obviously lived. Rick helped himself to the sleeping bag nest of blankets and had enough sense to see the candles, before he’d passed out.  He had been insensible for what felt like weeks from what he thought was either an infection from his head wound or the deep, wracking coughs that he was a little too afraid was pneumonia. He had just about enough mental wherewithal to drink the water in his pack and eat the few cereal bars that he had, or he probably would have died right there.

... of course, the blizzard had just _sucked_.

Rick’s slow convalescence back to semi-cognizance had its own soundtrack. The blizzard had wailed and whooped, shaking the walls of the store. Snow hissed on the metal roof, giving Rick weird dreams.  He worried about Eugene, and wanted to go look for him, but he was snowed in pretty damn well. Eventually he was able to sacrifice a chair and an old sweatshirt to bind his leg, but it had healed all wrong. He could get around, but it was very painful to do so. There had been water in huge water bottles in the closet of the store’s office, and Rick had helped himself, knowing he was horribly dehydrated, feeling like an idiot that he’d not noticed them before he’d passed out.

Rick found the basement completely by accident when he had to pee, staggering with his broken leg, half-delirious with the remnants of his fever. He had thought that the door had lead to the outside, not to another whole floor. Feeling like he was about to meet the store’s owners’ rotting corpses, Rick had tapped his knife handle on the door, and sighed when he heard movement.

He’d been damn lucky they hadn’t broken through the basement door somehow.

Of course then Rick had gotten the surprise of his life.

Well, two surprises.

The growling shocked him so much that he froze, dropping the water bottle onto the floor. There was a weak sounding yip, and a sharp bark and two little balls of fluff ran over to where Rick had dropped the water bottle, water gluggling out in a small trickle.  

The low growl came from the mother, curled up in a box in the corner. She was painfully thin, and barely moved against the threat that Rick knew that he represented, raising her head just for a few moments before laying it back down, obviously exhausted.

Rick gwapped for a few minutes, looking around the room. There was very little light, aside from what came in from one grime-covered window on the ground level. Unfortunately, most of it was still covered from outside snow, so Rick had been stumbling around using the few candles that had been left in the office.  Rick turned back around and got more water. The puppies had obviously had their mother’s milk. They were maybe four or five weeks s old, and the mother was... well, she wasn’t looking too hot.

Rick’s leg hurt, but saw to the mother, getting her some water in tiny trickles so she wouldn’t get sick. While she drank, he looked around.  There was plenty of food stashed away, but no people. Rick had been here for nineteen days, and there had been damn near a year’s worth of food stashed away down here on a few pallets and shelves. The empty water bowls and dog food bowls had been knocked around by hungry fluffballs (or maybe their mom) and the two huge bags of dog food had been torn open and obliterated.

Rick knew then that _someone_ was watching out for him. He hadn’t believed in coincidences or luck for a very long time.

There wasn’t any more dog food, but he found some cornmeal. It was easy enough to make some weak mush. Hopefully that wouldn’t hurt her too badly, after not eating for so long. Rick really wanted to know what had happened to the owners of this little hideaway. Either they were dead, or stuck in the same storm he was.

He made his way back to the mother. “Hey girl. Hey there.” Rick’s voice was ragged and low after not speaking for so long, but the dog’s tail had thumped a few times in exhausted welcome, and Rick had hunkered down as best he could with his wonky leg and the small pot full of cornmeal mush.

The two puppies yipped and yapped, bored with the water Rick had dropped. Their little claws click-clacked on the concrete as they had made their way back to their mom and the weird, smelly human with food.

Rick’s heart had hurt when he saw how quickly she had lapped at the food. He fed it to her slowly, and she was such a good girl that she didn’t snap at him, or act aggressive in any way.

“You’re a good girl, ain’tcha.” Rick scratched behind her ears, and she wagged her tail, seeming to agree that yes, indeedy, she was a good girl.  The puppies gnawed at his fingers almost as much as the food, but Rick found that he didn’t mind one bit.

Rick sat back and looked around at the room. The dogs had all done their business in the far corner, near what looked like a water heater and bathroom area. Rick wrinkled his nose. If the people had been staying here for any length of time, he was pretty damn glad that the door was shut.

His gaze was caught by what looked like an old-fashioned washtub in the corner. The area was pretty shadowy, but it _looked_ like a washtub.  The puppies had plopped down near their mom, bellies extended, and were already asleep. The mom was too weak to do much more than watch Rick as he heaved himself up to his feet. His leg didn’t much care for that at _all_ , and Rick cursed under his breath.

Still, it was reward enough when he saw the huge water barrels that the owners had rigged up. PVC pipe went through the wall outside, and Rick figured that snow worked just about as good as rain. Maybe it took a little longer.

There was also a small fire pit set up with a large kettle. It looked like something out of Little House on the Prairie, but Rick whistled under his breath.

(The puppies yipped back, but were too full to move. The slightly larger one tried valiantly to come to the whistle, but his belly tripped him up and he just flopped onto the concrete with a little bark, as if to say, ‘naaaah.’ The other didn’t even bother, but her tail wagged so briskly that her little butt scooched away from her mom, like a little furry rudder.)

Rick smiled.

The setup even had another piece of PVC that was clearly the flue. The owners had rigged some insulation and cloth to work as a little flap to cover the pipe when it wasn’t in use.

Rick didn’t have much else to do.  He couldn’t go out in a middle of a blizzard, and it would take awhile to dig himself out of the store anyway.  He’d only checked the once, but there had already been two or three feet of snow, between the blizzard and drifts. The four of them would never drink that much water in a million years, and a bath would take forever, but be so warm....

“Yeah. Bath time it is.”

It was good to have something to do. He boiled water, cataloged the food and supplies that was there and used probably way too much of the owner’s firewood to heat everything up.  The basement got a little smoky, but nothing too terrible given the fact he was boiling water under an open flame.

  
When he dumped the water into the tub, Rick got another surprise. There was a carefully fitted drain at the bottom. When rick pulled it up and peeked, he saw that it drained through yet more PVC pipe into an actual drain. Where it went from there Rick didn’t much care. He’d been a little worried about where he was going to put the water from the tub when he was done with it, half-afraid he’d have to brave the bathroom after all.

Three hours later found a much cleaner Rick (his leg had purpled up and definitely had healed wrong, but it was too late to do anything about it now.), a much cleaner set of clothes, and two puppies in  a bathtub barking their heads off.  Rick couldn’t help grinning as the boy yipped in outrage at the water  that turned his floofy bit of fur into a drenched-looking bit of misery. “Think I’ll call you ‘Yip’.”  The girl was much more playful. She leaned into Rick’s scratches, and her tail wagged so much it kept splashing water into Rick’s face. “And you, little girl, will be ‘Yap’.”

The puppies were easily dried off with a towel that Rick had left warming near the fire, and he scooped them into a crate, so that they wouldn’t get dirty while he filled the tub once more for their mom.

Rick had put a blanket in the crate and heard a few growls and a _thwap_ as someone hit the side of the crate, but they settled down quickly enough.

Bathing the mom was quite a bit more subdued. She was filthy, but still didn’t do much more than lay there in the water. She’d stand for a few minutes, and licked at Rick’s hand when he soaped her matted fur. She was obviously exhausted, and just as obviously from people who had loved her very much, if by the way she acted with Rick was any indication. Other than the initial growl when Rick had surprised her, there had been nothing.  “What a sweetie you are,” he whispered as he brushed her fur.  She kissed him on the nose with a big lick and settled into sleep.

Rick spent the next few days getting what he’d need ready to go. As soon as he dug himself out of this snow, he wanted to be on the way back to Alexandria.  Unless his luck continued to hold out, Rick didn’t think he’d be able to find a vehicle that wasn’t snowed in. It would be faster to just walk, unless he found another way.

Rick sighed and pinched the top of his nose, between his eyes.  Maybe if he was _really_ lucky, he’d be home by Christmas.

**< <<>>>**

 

Rick made himself pause, knowing that a mistake now would be deadly. This wasn’t any different from back in the day; when people would get in fatality wrecks only minutes from their homes because they weren’t paying attention.  The people of the ASZ had cleared the area pretty well since the last time the gates fell, but mistakes happened.

Yip and Yap yipped and yapped, probably picking up on Rick’s nerves. He had squared them away in a Styrofoam beer cooler, with enough blankets and a pillow to make sure they were completely toasty for their trek to Alexandria.  Sweetie was a little trickier. Rick had brought the crate and she fit into it, settling down in complete exhaustion. He had covered her with several blankets, making sure that she wouldn’t be smothered.  He’d made a sled out of an old radio flyer wagon and part of a door, and had loaded all of the items from the car he’d managed to find onto it- only swearing a little when he’d run out of gas and had to abandon it.  The red coat he’d found _reeked_ , but it was nicely insulated so that he didn’t freeze to death.  He’d used a piece of a pallet for a cane, and had pushed himself these last few miles to get home.

All in all- he made quite a sight as he limped down road, between the cars and to the gate. The watch picked him up immediately, and Rick recognized Jesus when he stepped into the light.

“ _Jesus_ , am I glad to see you.”

Jesus’ mouth dropped open. He shook his head back and forth, unbelieving, before hopping down the scaffolding and opening the gate himself. Rick vaguely recognized one of the ASZ people.

“Hey, can we keep this quiet for a bit? I want to surprise everyone.”

Jesus nodded, hugging him hard. Jesus wasn’t much of a hugger, and it was kind of a surprise. It caused Rick to shift his weight wrong on his bum leg he flinched, cursing under his breath.

“Hey, man. Is something wrong?” Jesus pulled away, concerned. “What’s wrong with your leg?”

All at once, Rick was absolutely exhausted, and he just wanted to kiss his kids and fall into bed, Christmas Eve or not.   He tried for a smile and shrugged.  “Denise can take a look at it later. It’s fine.”

Jesus didn’t look convinced, but he was willing enough to go along with him.  Rick thought he heard a snort as he pulled  his sled through the gates, but ignored it.  

Unfortunately,  keeping something quiet in a town as small as theirs was damn near impossible. The high-pitched screech of “ **_RICK!_ ** ” caused Rick to freeze, then grin as Eugene came running towards him, mullet flying in the wind. Rick had time to brace himself with his makeshift cane before Eugene bowled him over like a Shane used to do after a few beers at their Tuesday night Bowling League against the next county’s Sheriff’s office. It hurt, but he was so happy to see the goofy motherfucker _alive_ that he didn't care.

“You’re okay! Oh, damn. Oh holy Christing Jesus on a polka-dotted mule, I can’t believe it. It’s a sure-fire absolution of proof that there is not much personal connection with the man upstairs, given that I have seen the incomparable Judy Garland’s greatest masterpiece ever to grace the studio in ol’ Tinsel Town, but...” Eugene trailed off and hugged Rick again, burying his face in Rick’s neck. Rick had to admit- his eyes had stung a little bit himself.  When they pulled away, his entire family was standing there, staring.

“ _Dad_?” Carl whispered and began running, his hat flying off in his haste to get to Rick.  At that, Rick’s eyes teared up and in a second he’d forgotten about everything except hugging his son to him. It was so cold that his tears felt like ice against his cheeks. He didn’t care that his leg throbbed, or that he had to get the puppies and their mom inside before they froze.

Rick looked up once, and his breath caught. It was one of those odd little moments that sometimes happened between him and Daryl, when their eyes would catch and everything seemed to freeze for just a moment. Daryl had an ancient-looking military coat that he’d picked up from somewhere buttoned over what looked like his usual khakis, vest, and denim shirt. Rick couldn’t see, but he imagined that there were sleeves as the only nod to the weather. Daryl was holding Judith, who was dressed in a cute little brown snow suit- made to look like a reindeer body. The hat had antlers, and there was even a little bright red nose piece on the hat, made to look like Rudolph.  

Daryl took two strides towards Rick and Carl and Judith reached out for her dad.

“Da! Dadada!” Her sweet little voice demanded that Rick hold her, and he broke away from his son, taking his baby girl from Daryl’s arms.  She smelled like baby powder and peppermint, and it made Rick remember the gifts he’d found on his way back to Alexandria.

The moment was broken by a snort from Abraham. Rick watched as Michonne, then Carol turned to glare at him. Glenn looked from Rick and Judith, to Abe who was still grinning unabashedly around his cigar, and back to Rick and Judith. He started to snicker, then to chuckle, then to outright belly laugh.

Abraham lost it, cackling so much that he had to bend over to catch himself.

“What?” Rick looked at them like they were crazy. Both Glenn and Abraham started to explain, gasping in breaths in-between laughs.

“You. You... You’re dressed in red--”

“Holding the cutest damn Rudolph to ever be held--”

“And you have a literal sleigh--”

“And were brought here by--”

They both chimed in at the same time:

“ _Jesus!”_

At that, even Daryl cracked a smile. Father Gabriel shook his head, but Glenn’s laugh was infectious. Carol, Maggie, Michonne and Carl laughed like they were about to wet themselves.

Rick looked to everyone that he loved, and back to the sled. His watch beeped, indicating that it was midnight. He felt almost overwhelmed with love for this family that he’d been with for so long. He didn’t miss the fact that Daryl had not moved from his side, shifting into the space left when Carl took Judith and turned back towards the house.

“Ho. Ho. Ho,” Rick whispered, through his own too-tight throat.

**< <<>>>**

 

“I can’t believe you brought presents!”

Rick smiled at Maggie’s enthusiasm. “I did. Didn’t have much else to do, and the people who had the place I stayed in had it pretty well stocked. Two towns over I found most of the rest of it.”

“And you never met those people?”

Rick’s smile faltered a little as he remembered what he’d seen once he’d finally left the shop. The older man and what looked to be his young daughter had obviously been bringing in dog food when they were set upon by walkers. The walkers weren’t there anymore, but two corpses were. Rick had averted his eyes, feeling sad for them.

“Nope. I never met them. But I’m very grateful for what they left. Probably wouldn’t have survived without it.”

Carl frowned and handed Rick his peppermint flavored hot chocolate a little aggressively, as though he didn’t much care for the thought. He had wanted to go for Denise immediately, but Rick had gotten him to wait until morning.

Eugene looked towards the pile of things on the sled, not even bothering to hide his curiosity.

Michonne frowned at him and he tried to stare at the carpet, but his gaze kept returning to the pile.  

Abraham, Tara, Jesus, Father Gabriel, Sasha, Denise and Rosita had left not too long after Abraham had wrestled the sled indoors. He’d given the cooler a wistful look, but rightfully guessed that Rick had other plans for its contents. Besides, Abraham had no idea that there wasn’t a case of beer in there.

“I think we have time for presents, then I should probably go to bed. I’m pretty wiped.”

“You shoulda just left all that with the car and we coulda just gone back to get it.” Daryl sounded downright testy, but Rick knew that it was because of the fact that he had hurt himself. Daryl Dixon was nothing if not protective.

“Presents?” Glenn lightly tapped Maggie’s hip, and she got up off of his lip. He moved to the pile of things on the makeshift sled, and between him and Eugene, Rick was reminded of a five-year old Carl in footie Bob the Builder pajamas, waking him and Lori up at the asscrack of dawn on Christmas with his excitement.

“Yep.” Rick heaved himself up to his foot, and Daryl, anticipating what he needed before he did, pulled the chair over to the sled so that Rick could sit and play, well, Santa. The crate still looked like a pile of blankets, but Rick could see Sweetie’s snout and nose poking out from one of the corners. Very, very faint doggie snores assured him that she hadn’t woken up with all the excitement.

Rick rummaged for a few minutes, arranging things. He hadn’t had time to wrap them, but figured that no one would say anything. Judith had given up any hope of staying awake, but she had several dolls and a toy car when she woke up. Maggie and Glenn had taken her on up to bed for “practice”. Maggie had looked wickedly  amused at the little pile of sex toys Rick had found, and Glenn had blushed himself about to death. Glenn had looked a little puzzled at his gift- pile of green balloons and a book on how to make balloon animals, but when Maggie had squealed “I _love_ balloon animals!” he had smiled at Rick with pure happiness. Rick counted it as a win.

The fact that the two of them hustled rather quickly upstairs escaped no one’s notice. Rick had a sneaking suspicion that it wasn’t to make balloon animals. He was just thankful that Judith was a heavy sleeper.

Rick’s lips twitched as he carefully didn’t make eye contact with anyone before leaning over the arm of the chair, careful not to jar his leg too much.  “Well. I hope that everyone likes this. I had a lot of time to kill while I was snowed in that store.” He handed out gifts as he spoke, “For Carol, I found this bag.”

“You got me a purse?”  Carol sounded confused as she opened the bright purple bag, then snorted, smirking up at him. Inside the purse were four different knives, and an electric knife sharpener. It was meant for kitchen knives, but Carol was nothing if not creative.

For Michonne there was a leather coat and vest. “I thought you could alter them with those lace things you do.” Rick smiled at Michonne’s squeak of happiness. Their katana-wielding badass was not known for squeaks of joy, but the three pounds of chocolate Rick had stuffed in the pockets gave her plenty of reason.

For Morgan, Rick had found a new pair of leather fingerless gloves and a backpack full of books. Morgan read like a beast, and had often bemoaned how poorly-stocked the ASZ library was. He grinned down at the small copy of _Zen and the Art of Motorcycle Maintenance_ and excused himself to bed.

“Aw _yeah_!” Eugene made grabby hands at the Kirk and Spock action figures Rick had found, and immediately took the cellophane off the box set of DVDs Rick had found. He made some gurgly sounds in the back of his throat, and Rick bit the inside of his cheek to keep a straight face. “I see you recognize Klingon for ‘I believe we need to watch the one with the whales first as they’re totally space-married in that.’” Eugene flashed Rick the ta’al, grinning like a kid. Rick solemnly flashed it back with a nod.

“Well, I guess that’s it.” Rick’s false cheer probably fooled no one. All that was left on the sled was the food, the small pile of gifts for their extended family that had left rather than intrude,  and the cooler. Rick was pretty sure that no one had realized that it had air holes in it, or three snoozing occupants.

“Oh... well. Yeah. It’s nice to have you back. That’s all the gift I need.” Carl sounded tragically hopeful, in the way of kids everywhere that were a tiny bit disappointed at Christmas, but not quite ready to believe that they didn’t get what they’d asked for.

“Got all the trimmings for a very nice meal here. Michonne, you want to help me put this stuff away?”  

On second thought, Rick thought ruefully, it would be a cold day in hell before he pulled one over on Carol _or_ Michonne. He bit back a smile as the two women pointedly ignored the cooler.

Daryl nodded, fiddling with a penknife, opening and closing it before switching pockets.  “Yeah. Carl’s right. Just glad to have you back, man.” He gripped Rick’s shoulder, and smiled his half-smile, starting to pull himself to his feet. “I think I--wait. Did that cooler just _move_?”

Rick bit his lips to keep from laughing at the suspicious look the cooler got. Before Daryl could get up, Rick swung the cooler to Daryl’s lap. It tipped over, and Yip and Yap spilled out, yipping and yapping at this new game. They had remained quiet for much longer than Rick had anticipated, and he figured that the warmth and full bellies had helped keep them content.  Carl laughed as they ambushed him with puppy kisses, wiggling and trying to jump over his legs.  Daryl’s small smirk turned into a smile at the sight, and Rick ignored the way his heart shivered a little in his chest.

“ _Woof_!”

Sweetie had shook off the blankets at the sound of her pups’ barking, and Rick got to watch the expression on Daryl’s face absolutely _melt_ into utter besottedness as she made her careful, dignified way out of the crate and over to the commotion her puppies and their new human were making.

“She looks thin,” Daryl said, reaching out and letting her smell his hand before slowly scratching her on the top of her head. Sweetie approved whole-heartedly at this, leaning into Daryl’s hand like he was made to serve her.

“Yeah. She was.”

“Dad! How did you... _ow_ ! That’s my _finger_!” Carl laughed as Yip licked at the finger, tail wagging so hard that its little butt was scooting all over the wooden floor.

“Yeah. How did you...?” Daryl made a soft ‘aww’ sound (that Rick was sure he’d deny to his dying day if ever asked about it) as Sweetie walked over to him and put her paw on his lap, as though to thank him for the truly excellent head scratches.

Rick looked around at Carl and the puppies, at Daryl not even trying not to fall in love with Sweetie, at Carol and Michonne looking on approvingly from the kitchen, and at Eugene who looked up from where he was having Kirk and Spock do very inappropriate things with one another, obviously not wanting to watch his films quite yet.  He looked from his leg, to the sled, and back to his family.

“I guess I’m just really lucky,” Rick said with a smile.

And it was true.  

He was.

* * *

* * *

Here is a little visual of Yip, Yap, and Sweetie. :D

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I'll say it. Yip and Yap should be cannon. Carl with puppies. Daryl with a slightly-hurt dog that already loves him. What more do you need in life?
> 
> * * *
> 
> Sorry that your pressie was so late! I pinch-hit for you for Secret Santa. <3\. I think I got all your requests in there, although the kisses probably weren't the kind you were expecting. :D


End file.
